The In Between
by I-miss-chocolate
Summary: Jess/Becker Basically what I wish had happened after the beetle incident, and snippets of in between the last few episodes. First Primeval story
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So, this is my first ever Primeval story. I've been working on it for awhile, and I keep fiddling with it. I figure if I just post it, my muse might just leave me alone for awhile. lol_  
_This story is done, but I've been going back and changing little details here and there. I'll just put this part up first, and see if anyone likes it. If so, I'll do the rest. _  
_Anyways, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I haven't written anything in awhile, and never anything for this fandom. I hope you like it. I'd love feedback on it, so I can try and improve what I do. Ok, on with the story_

_The In Between_  
_Summary: Basically, my version of what should have happened after the beetle incident, and all the stuff that wasn't seen between the last few episodes. Jess/Becker_  
_Rating: T, just in case_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Primeval. If I did, things would be a lot different for Jess and Becker. :P _

* * *

Becker sat down in his office, sighing heavily with exhaustion. His hand came up to run through his hair, the action bringing thoughts of the day back to him. Jess' voice popped up in his head.

_I'm sorry… you have lovely hair…_ Her shaky voice and her pale skin had frightened him, more than he wanted to admit; even to himself. He had tried so hard not to get attached, to not let the cheerful girl into his life, but she had managed it anyway. He dropped his head to the desk with a groan of frustration. How had she managed to make him feel this way? It was ridiculous; he was a trained soldier, dealing with dinosaurs and strange creatures on a daily basis. Jess had a way of making him feel like a 16 year old boy, completely incapable of interacting with a girl.

"You alright?" A voice said from the doorway.

Becker raised his head to look at Matt, trying not to give away his frustration. "Just tired. Everything okay?"

Matt watched him for a moment before nodding and speaking again. "Connor has most of the critical systems back online, including the ADD, but the minor systems will take a few weeks to get fully repaired. How about security?" Matt had to bite his tongue to stop himself from using the phrase 'security stuff,' knowing it would probably get him shot.

"Good. The menagerie is secure, thankfully, and I've got men posted at the outer doors that have malfunctioning locks. We're checking the building for damage to the structure and any possible areas where there could be a breach. The damage is mostly contained to the inner building, so that shouldn't be an issue. We don't have cameras up yet, but hopefully the tech team can get them soon."

"Sounds good. The night crew is here, cleaning up and working on the repairs. I'll be leaving soon to get a couple hours rest, and will come back in early. Abby and Connor are staying until Jess is released from Medical, so they can drive her home. You should get some rest too," Matt suggested, knowing it would be pointless.

"That's alright. I still have a few things to look over, and then I'm going too."

"See you in the morning, then," Matt said, turning to leave. "Have fun with your security stuff," he called, laughing at the groan he heard in reply.

Becker dropped his head back onto his desk. "I'm never going to hear the end of that," he muttered to the empty room. The comment only served to put Jess back that the front of his thoughts, and he rose from his chair. He hoped he could sneak into the medical bay without too many eyes watching him. He wanted to check on Jess before she was released. Despite his frustration, he couldn't ignore his feelings, and needed to see if she was okay.

He walked quickly down the hall, glad it was mostly empty when he reached his destination. He caught movement behind a curtain, and paused when Abby appeared from the other side.

She smirked at him, but didn't tease like he was expecting. "She's back here," she told him with a wave of her hand. "Bout time you showed up," she added once he was closer.

"Sorry," he muttered, the word out before he even realized it. "I was busy," he added. "How is she?"

"Much better, thanks to you," Jess said from the other side of the curtain.

Becker moved around Abby to see the field coordinator lying on a bed, looking tired but indeed much better than earlier. "Hey," he said with a smile. He moved closer to the bed and dropped into the empty chair.

"I'm gonna go get us some water, I'll be back in a bit," Abby said with a grin. "Want anything, Becker?" He shook his head so she left.

Jess smiled at her in thanks and turned her attention to Becker. "Thank you," she said after a few moments. She sat up, and crossed her legs under herself to sit facing him.

"Anytime," Becker replied. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I'm still a little shaky, but that's to be expected, from the adrenaline," she explained.

Becker nodded, but didn't speak. He sat quietly for a few moments, and Jess just watched him, not sure what to say. Finally he spoke, so quietly that she had to strain to hear.

"You scared me, Jess," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," she replied, trying not to read too much into his words. "I'll try not to let any giant beetles from another time bite me again," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Becker raised his head to look at her, and took her hand in his. "I thought I was going to lose you," he said. The seriousness of his words startled her.

Jess squeezed his hand in return as she spoke. "I'm alright, Becker. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at him, and was glad to get one in return.

"Just don't scare me like that again, ever."

"Promise," she replied. Sensing he was slightly uncomfortable with the show of emotion, she tried to lighten the mood again. "So… Emily said I was pretty out of it for awhile. Did I do anything crazy?"

Becker smirked as he thought of her words in the car. "You thought there were tigers in the loading dock," he started, smiling when she giggled and blushed lightly. "And you said you hated me," he said, feigning hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it, right?" She questioned, embarrassed.

He chuckled at her reaction. "I sort of figured it out when you said I had lovely hair," he teased.

Jess pulled her hand away and used both to cover her face. "Oh my God," she muttered, her words muffled. "I can't believe I told you that!"

"So you don't like my hair, then?"

"Well of course I do," she blurted, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Becker didn't think it was possible, but she blushed even more. Feeling guilty, he stopped teasing. He reached a hand out to take hers again. "Jess, it's alright, I was just teasing. You were burning up; you had no control over what you were saying."

"It's still horrid; I can't believe I told you that, even if it is true."

"Well thank you, anyways."

She just nodded, and looked down to where his thumb was absently stroking the back of her hand. She smiled, and Becker followed her eyes. "Sorry," he said, pulling away quickly.

Jess was just about to speak when Abby appeared suddenly. "Not interrupting, am I?" she asked with a small grin. The blush on her roommate's face and the uncomfortable look on Becker's answered her question.

"Here you go," Abby said, handing Jess a glass. "I just saw the doctor; he said you can go just as soon as he comes to check you over once more."

"Finally! I want to get out of here so I can get some work done."

"Jess, you need to rest. Connor is taking care of the computers; you are coming home with me."

"But-" she was cut off by Becker.

"Jess, you're going home to rest, that's an order." He said, earning a glare. "The doctor will just tell you the same thing, so you may as well just agree now."

"Fine," she muttered, crossing her arms and pouting. "But I will be coming in tomorrow," she added.

"We'll see," Abby replied.

A moment later the doctor appeared, and shooed them both away. "We'll be outside in the hall," Abby said.

"Now, Miss Parker, how are you feeling?" He questioned, checking her pulse and blood pressure. "Any dizziness, headache, nausea?"

"Just a little tired, but that's it."

"Alright. I'll let you go home tonight, but don't do anything strenuous. Just rest, and if you are feeling up to it, you can come in tomorrow," he stated. "If you stay at your computers, and don't wear yourself out," he added.

"I promise," she said, happy to be going. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, I'll send someone in with a wheelchair to help you to your car." He said, pulling the curtain back and gesturing that her friends could return.

"That's not necessary, really."

"Must you argue with everyone, Jess?" Becker joked. "You ready to go?"

"Yes. Where's Abby?"

"She went to get your bag from the locker room and tell Connor you're leaving. I offered to get you out to the car, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure." She stepped off the bed, made a face at the wheelchair before climbing into it.

Becker waited until she was settled before coming behind to start pushing her.

"This is ridiculous," she said, causing him to laugh. "It's not funny! I am perfectly capably of walking."

"Relax, Jess. It's only for a few moments. Look, we're almost to the car already."

He halted their movement when he heard a voice calling them. He turned to see Abby rushing over. "Sorry, I tried to catch you before you left the medical bay. I'm needed in the menagerie. Do you mind waiting a bit? It shouldn't take long."

"No, that's fine. I can wait in the lounge."

"I can take her home," Becker offered, causing both women to turn and look at him.

"Great, thanks, Becker," Abby said with a smile. She handed Jess her coat and bag.

"It's okay, I can wait. You don't need to, I know you have work to do," Jess said, though she was giddy on the inside at the thought.

"I don't mind. Call if you need anything," Becker told Abby, who nodded and turned to go.

"We'll see you later," she said.

Jess watched her go before looking to Becker again. "Thank you, again."

"It's no problem, really. Now, let's get you home and in to bed," he said, then blushed as he realized his words. "You know what I meant," he said when she laughed at him.

He changed direction and led them to his truck instead of Jess' car. Once there, he opened the door, and held out a hand to help her up. Once she was settled, Becker closed the door and walked around the other side. He got in, and turned to look at Jess, seeing a confused look on her face.

"Jess? You okay?"

She jumped slightly before turning to face him. "We were here earlier, right?" She questioned.

"Yes, during the lockdown. We were going to get you to a hospital because we couldn't find any adrenaline."

"I called you mean," she said suddenly, blushing again.

"You said a lot of things Jess, you were burning up," he reminded her. He started the car, and slowly drove out of the car park.

They were both silent for a few moments before Jess spoke again. "Thank you."

Becker glanced at her, and noticed she was watching him carefully. "I told you it's no problem Jess. I can get you settled, and go back to work after."

"I didn't mean for the ride, but thanks for that too."

"Then what?"

"For taking such good care of me. I was a horrid patient, but you were still nice to me."

"You remember what happened now?" Becker asked cautiously, thinking of some of his behavior when Jess was sick.

"Some of it's still a bit hazy. I remember getting bit by that disgusting bug, you carrying me out to the car, making me drink water, me calling you mean."

"That's about it, nothing major missing," Becker replied, holding back a sigh of relief. She doesn't remember me kissing her hair, or holding her hand then. Or running away like an idiot, the voice in his head taunted.

"Here we are," he said a minute later, as they pulled up in front of her building. She reached for the door, but froze when Becker got out first and rushed over to her side of the car. He held out a hand again to help her down, and she took it with a smile.

"Such a gentleman," she teased.

"Hush," he replied with a grin.

She led the way to the elevator, and they rode in silence to her floor. Once at her door, she dug around for her keys, and then opened the door for them.

"Nice place," Becker replied once they entered.

"Thanks. It's a bit messy though, what with Connor living here," she replied lightly.

"I can see that," he replied, looking at the computers and video games scattered about main room.

Jess tossed her stuff on the counter and headed to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"Jess, what are you doing?" he questioned, following after her.

"I'm thirsty," she started, but paused when she realized he was right behind her. She turned, and bumped into his chest. "Oh!"

"Sorry," he said, backing up slightly. "Go sit down."

"But-"

"Now. Tell me what you want, and I'll get it. You need to rest."

"You are mean," she teased before squeezing past him to go sit on the couch. She gave him a dirty look as she dropped onto it. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he replied sarcastically under his breath. Louder he said, "What can I get for you?"

"Just some water. There should be some in the fridge."

He pulled out a couple bottles then followed her to the couch. He handed her one as he sat next to her. "Are you always this difficult?" he said after taking a drink of his.

"I don't like not being able to do anything, to help out. You will all probably work all night, while I sit here and go crazy from boredom."

"Jess, there is nothing wrong with taking care of yourself. You nearly died tonight. I think that deserves a bit of rest."

"I know, but I'm fine, really." Her argument was cut off by a yawn, causing Becker to smirk at her.

"You were saying?" He teased.

Jess glared at him, but gave up when he just glared back. "Fine, you win!" She said, crossing her arms. "I'll sit here and work on my laptop then."

"No work." Her glare turned into a pout, and Becker had to use all his willpower not to give in. "No. You are meant to rest, not work. I'll take your laptop if I have to."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Becker crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her, a silent challenge.

"Fine. No work," she conceded.

"Thank you." He suddenly yawned too, covering his mouth with his hand.

"You should go home, get some rest too. You must be exhausted after having to carry me around the ARC," she joked.

"I will, after I finish a few things back at the ARC. I need to make sure everything is secure."

Jess yawned again, ignoring his pointed look. "Just don't work too hard," she said.

"I should go, let you rest," he said, standing. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go to bed I guess." She stood, then held a hand out to balance herself as the room tilted and she swayed slightly.

"Jess!" Becker rushed forward, catching her and placing his hands on her waist to steady her. "Are you alright?"

"I just stood up too fast," she replied, trying not to think about how his arms felt wrapped around her waist. She pulled back slightly to see him looking at her with worry.

He looked at her skeptically but stepped back slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go on, I'll be fine."

Instead of answering, Becker bent and lifted her into his arms, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Which way to your room?" He asked, heading down the hall.

Too startled to reply, she just pointed to her door. A moment later, Becker pushed the door open and set her carefully on the bed. He looked around and found a lamp, turning it on.

Jess stared at him in shock, her mind full of thoughts of Becker in her bedroom. "Um, thanks," she muttered. She took off her shoes, and shifted so she could pull the covers back.

"No problem." He answered, and then realized where he was standing. "I, uh, I should go now."

"Alright. See you tomorrow?" When he glared at her again, she added, "The doctor said I could, as long as I didn't do too much."

"Okay. Just get lots of rest tonight then."

"Promise."

"Goodnight, Jess," Becker said, turning the light back off and walking towards the door. "Call if you need anything."

"Goodnight." She let out a sigh as Becker left, closing the door behind him. She settled herself on her pillows, and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the thoughts running through her mind. Giving up on sleep for the moment, Jess let the events of the day replay in her mind, trying to remember everything that happened. She groaned in frustration when all that came to her mind was Becker holding her tightly in his arms. Her body flushed as she thought about his strong arms, and the way they felt around her.

After several minutes, she grinned as she replayed the moments when she woke up, in the safe room. Emily had been holding her head, Abby behind her, and Becker kneeling before her. One of his hands was resting on her thigh, the other held hers tightly. She remembered the relieved look on his face as he watched her, and the way he gripped her hand tightly. Then she remembered he babbled some excuse about security stuff before fleeing the room.

Jess let out another sigh. "And he says I'm difficult," she muttered to the empty room. Why does he do that, she asked herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. A few seconds later, her door opened and Abby appeared. She glanced at Jess and opened the door fully when she saw her awake.

"You alright?"

"Just can't sleep," Jess replied, sitting up.

Abby came in and sat down on the bed. "Anything I can do?"

"No, I just can't get my brain to turn off. How are things at the ARC?"

"A mess. It'll take awhile to get everything back to normal. But Connor will get it all sorted soon, with your help."

"That's good. It'll go faster with both of us working on everything."

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it tonight. Want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Becker. I'm sure that's what has you up still."

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, he's just that frustrating," Abby replied with a laugh.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks so," Jess admitted with a small smile. "I just don't understand him."

"He was worried about you Jess, we all were. You gave us such a scare."

"So I've been told," she replied.

"So, what happened tonight? Anything good?" Abby asked with a wink.

"I wish," Jess muttered, and then blushed.

"That's a no, then?"

"Of course not. He was too busy treating me like I was going to die at any moment. Nearly dying doesn't exactly make for romance, Abby."

"Sorry. Don't worry too much; Becker is just a little slow when it comes to emotions. Just give him time."

"I'm trying, but he just makes me so crazy sometimes."

"I bet. I should let you rest. Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks. I think I can sleep now that I talked about it a bit. Thank you."

"Anytime." Abby hugged her friend, then left the room.

Jess sighed once more and settled herself back into bed. She drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with Becker.

Abby walked out of the room, and headed for the kitchen to get a snack after the long day. She paused when Connor walked out, holding two plates.

"Thanks." She took it with a small smile, scooting over so he could sit by her.

They ate in silence for awhile, things still awkward between them. "Abs?" Connor said after several minutes. He set his plate down and looked at her with guilt.

She glanced up at him, silently waiting for him to go on.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, staring down at the floor. "For everything."

Abby watched him for a moment, seeing how upset he was by all the destruction that had been caused. She set her plate down, and reached out to take his hand. He glanced up at her, hope showing in his eyes along with the fear and guilt. "I know, Con. Me too."

"You don't have to apologize, Abby. I should have listened to you in the first place. I could have gotten us all killed. I am so sorry." He lifted their joined hands, placing a soft kiss to the bite mark on her wrist. "I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you."

Abby watched him for a moment, seeing that he was truly sorry for everything. She leaned in closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. As she pulled away, he placed a hand on the back of her head, pulling her back to him for a deeper kiss.

"I love you," he whispered when he finally pulled away.

"Love you too," she returned with a smile. She stood, grabbing his hand to lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

_Ok, this is mostly Jess/Becker, but I just wanted to toss in a bit about Abby and Connor. Hope someone liked it. Again, I'd love to hear what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome. They help me learn and improve what I'm doing. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok, so I didn't remember until after I had written this chapter, and then was re-watching episode 5 that Lester was gone for the whole beetle thing. I tried to re-work that little part of this chapter, but I just couldn't get it to cooperate, and it would throw off part of the next chapter as well... We'll just call this an AU I guess since he's come back before the next part. _  
_I wanted to thank everyone for the lovely reviews! They made my day :)_  
_Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it_

* * *

The next morning, Jess woke to her alarm buzzing, and got out of bed slowly. She groaned at how stiff she was, the previous day catching up with her. She stretched and then headed towards the shower.

After she got out, she looked around the bathroom and realized she'd forgotten her clothes. Groaning in frustration, she wrapped a towel around herself and peeked out the door to make sure Connor wasn't around. Seeing the hall clear, she opened the door and started to walk to her bedroom.

A noise behind her made her jump and turn quickly. Becker was standing at the entrance to the hall, staring at her in shock. His keys were on the floor by his feet and he was staring at her with his mouth open, a look of shock on his face as he took in her appearance. Once she looked at him, he blushed and turned quickly. "Sorry!"

"Becker! What are you doing here?" She said, clutching the towel tighter around her.

"Um, Abby called. She said they were going to go in early, and asked if I could take you in to work." He spoke quickly, keeping himself turned away. "I knocked, but you didn't answer," he explained.

"I was in the shower," Jess said, then cursed herself for stating the obvious. "I should get dressed." She turned and fled to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Becker turned slowly, staring at the now empty hall. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, and bend to pick up his dropped keys. He headed to the living room, and dropped onto the couch, letting out a groan. He closed his eyes and tried to push the image out of his mind. "Damn it," he muttered, the image of Jess not leaving his thoughts.

"Do you want some coffee?" Jess called, appearing behind him suddenly. She gave him a shy smile and walked into the kitchen.

Becker stood and turned around. "Sure. Sorry again Jess. I should have waited instead of barging in like that." He took the offered mug and returned to the couch with Jess beside him.

"It's alright. At least I wasn't naked," she said with a little laugh, knowing it would make him uncomfortable.

Becker coughed, choking on the drink he'd just taken a sip of. He glanced at her, and saw her smiling and trying to hold back laughter.

"Sorry," she said, but she couldn't stop laughing while he glared at her.

"Feeling better I see," he stated.

"Much. I'm still a little tired, but that's because I didn't sleep very well."

"Are you alright? Maybe you should take the day off."

"No, I'm fine. If I get too tired, I swear I'll have Abby take me home." She finished her coffee and stood again. "I just need another couple of minutes and then we can go, if that's alright."

"Take your time." Becker watched her head back down the hall, then took the cups into the kitchen and rinsed them out for her. He returned to the couch and flipped through a magazine on the table, not really paying attention to the pages.

A few minutes later Jess appeared again. She put her coat on and grabbed her keys and bag off the counter. "Ready."

"I thought it would take you at least an hour," he joked while walking to the door.

"Ha ha. Not all girls take forever to get ready." She gave Becker a smile as he held the door for her.

They were silent as they waited for the elevator, and on the walk to the car. Becker again held the door for her, and she climbed into his large truck. As she got settled, she noticed a bag on the floor by her feet. Becker got in next to her and caught her glance. "It's an epi-pen," he explained. "I had the doctors give me one so that doesn't happen again."

"Oh. Well, I doubt any more killer beetles will invade the ARC again, but I guess it's good to be prepared," she replied.

"Exactly."

They pulled into the car park a few minutes later. Jess headed straight for the hub, calling goodbye to Becker as he headed to his office to check the reports from the night shift.

"Good morning," she greeted, spotting Connor behind the ADD.

"Morning, Jess. How are you?"

"Much better, thanks. What are you working on?"

"Just replacing some wires for the alarm systems. The detector is working, but it's not sending out the alert through the building."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Check this connection here," he pointed, not turning from the machines.

"Alright."

They spent the next few hours checking wires and connections, testing the equipment as they went. Around lunch time, they finally got the major systems back online.

"Have you made any progress?" Lester questioned, yelling at them from the platform by his office.

"Yes, Lester," Jess called, sliding her chair to a keyboard and punching in a few commands. "The ADD and alarms are set, and cameras are back online. I checked with the electrical team, and they have most of the lights working again, but all the repairs will take a few days. The walls and ceilings will be awhile, I'm afraid. The nasty bugs chewed holes in everything."

"Of course. And have we learned a lesson, Mister Temple?" Lester asked with a glare at the scientist.

"Yes, Sir. No anomalies in the ARC. Got it."

"Very well. Get back to work," Lester said with a wave of his hand, turning and walking back to his office.

Connor nodded and turned back to the ADD, his face showing his guilt.

Jess watched Connor for a moment, unsure how to cheer him up. He had only wanted to learn something, and had caused a major disaster. "Connor?" She waited for him to look up at her. "I understand why you did it. You were just trying to learn something. You shouldn't feel bad for that; you had no idea what would happen."

"I nearly got you killed, Jess," he replied, looking up at her with uncertainty.

"I don't blame you for that. You couldn't have known."

Connor nodded thoughtfully. "I know, but I am sorry."

"I forgive you." Wanting to change the mood, Jess smiled. "We better get back to work before Lester yells at us again."

"Thanks, Jess." Connor gave her a grateful smile before returning to work.

They continued for another hour, before Abby appeared. "How's it going?"

Connor explained their progress as he stood and stretched. "Ow, I sat under there for too long. I need a break."

"Go get some lunch," Jess said with a smile. "I've got things here."

Connor glanced at Abby with a hopeful look. "Hungry?"

"I suppose I could take a little break. Jess, you should come with us."

Jess watched the couple for a moment, glad to see that they were at least getting along. She decided to give them the time alone. "No, that's alright. You two go ahead. I'll get something from the lounge in a bit."

"You sure?"

Jess nodded and turned back to the ADD as they walked away. She got so caught up in checking some computer codes that she didn't hear Becker come up behind her until he touched her shoulder. She gasped and turned around, her hand going to her chest. "Becker! You scared me."

"Apparently," he said with a laugh. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I was just so caught up in this program."

"How's it going?"

"Good. How's the security stuff?" She asked, before she could stop herself.

Becker froze for a moment, realizing she had remembered his behavior. "Uh, fine. We're almost back to normal."

"That's great. So, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to make sure you aren't working too hard, and see if you had eaten yet."

"I'm being good, promise. And no, I haven't eaten yet. I was just going to get something from the lounge now."

"Want some company?"

"I'd like that," she replied with a smile. She grabbed her phone to text someone to come watch the ADD. She turned her back for a moment, and yelled up to Lester's office. "I'm taking a break now," she called.

He just waved his hand and kept working, causing her to laugh. "Ready when you are."

Becker held his hand out, gesturing for her to go first, and fell in step with her. They walked to the lounge, and Jess went to the vending machines, trying to decide what to eat.

"You're not planning on just having chocolate for lunch, are you?" Becker asked, standing behind her.

"Of course not," she started. "I was going to get a drink too." She answered with a grin.

"That's absurd. You need real food, Jessica."

"Well, I didn't bring anything from home, and the kitchen isn't open today, so, chocolate it is," she explained.

"Alright, come on."

"Where?"

"You need to eat. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and started walking towards the door, leaving Jess no option but to follow along.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as they reached the car park and he dragged her towards his truck.

"To get food," he said simply.

"Okay," she replied, drawing out the word. "Would you like to elaborate?"

"I'm hungry, you need food. We'll find something." He said once they reached his vehicle and opened it for them.

Jess stared at him in shock for a moment before smiling and climbing in the seat. If Becker wanted to take her out to eat, she wasn't going to argue. "Alright."

"So, what sounds good?"

"Anything. I'm starved, so whatever you want is fine."

"Okay, how about Chinese?" He suggested.

"Sure, as long as you don't steal all the prawn crackers," she teased, causing Becker to laugh.

Becker drove them to the nearest restaurant, and once inside, they found a booth in the back. They were silent while they perused the menus, each deciding what to eat.

"Thanks, Becker. This was a good idea," she admitted after they ordered.

He nodded, taking a drink of his water. "Glad you didn't put up a fight again."

"You know I was just teasing before, right? I don't mean to give you such a hard time."

"I know. You're just good at it anyways," he joked.

"Ha ha."

They stopped talking again as the food arrived, and dug in. "Mmmm, this is delicious," Jess moaned, taking a bite of her food. She looked up and saw Becker staring at her, a strange look on his face. "Becker?"

"Hmm?"

"Everything okay?"

"Oh. Yea, fine. Just thinking, sorry." He turned his attention to his food, forcing himself to focus on it instead of the woman across from him.

"Okay. So, how's your food?"

"Good, it's good." He muttered, taking a bite.

"Becker?" Jess questioned, setting her chopsticks down. She waited for him to meet her eyes before continuing. "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we talking now?" He joked, trying to avoid the seriousness of her words.

Jess gave a sigh of frustration before speaking again. "Becker, you know what I mean."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" he conceded, setting his own utensils down and focusing on her.

"Yesterday."

"What about it?"

"What happened, with us. I am still a bit foggy, but it's coming back to me. I know you were worried about me, upset."

"Of course I was, Jessica. You nearly died."

"Was that all it was? Just worry about a co-worker?" she asked carefully, afraid of the answer. Now that she was asking the questions, she wished she could take it back. No, I need to know, she argued with herself.

"Jess, do we really have to do this now?" Becker focused back on his food, avoiding looking at her.

"Yes. I think we do. Becker, you carried me all over the ARC, tried to break lock-down, risked your life to go get me adrenaline, and then ran away after I woke up to you holding my hand. I'm so confused by you sometimes," Jess finished, looking at her hands. "I just don't understand why you are always running away." She admitted quietly.

Becker raised his head to look at the girl across from him. She was right, he thought to himself. He led her on sometimes, buying her chocolate, flirting with her one moment, then turning around and pushing her away the next. He felt like a jerk. "Jess, I'm sorry." She looked up at him, and the emotions in her eyes startled him. "I don't mean to run away. I was just," Becker paused, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I'm sorry, I really don't know how to deal with stuff like this," he admitted.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have pushed. Just forget I said anything, it never happened," she said, going back to her food and making herself to take a bite. She jumped a bit when Becker reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Jessica, look at me."

Jess raised her head slowly and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. Please don't be upset. It's just that, when you were sick and I thought you were going to die, it brought up some bad memories for me."

"Sarah and the others?" Jess questioned softly, squeezing his hand.

Becker nodded.

Jess felt bad, making Becker dredge up bad memories. "I'm sorry. I know that must have been awful, losing your whole team."

"It was my job to protect them, and I failed."

"Becker, you can't blame yourself. It's a dangerous job, they all knew the risks."

Becker started to answer, but was interrupted by his phone ringing, followed immediately by her phone going off. They both grabbed their phones and answered, talking quickly to the person on the other end.

"Back to work," Jess said. Becker threw some money on the table, and they ran to the car.

* * *

_A/N: So I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I worry I'm forcing Becker too much with the emotional stuff, but then I think about how he acted when Jess was sick, throwing stuff around the medical room, not caring if they broke protocol to get her help... __  
__Anyways, I needed this to happen before some other stuff could, so I hope it was alright. _  
_Again, I love to hear what you all think. Like I said, this is all pretty new to me, the only way I improve is if you all tell me what's good and what's not. _  
_Thanks for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all again for the lovely reviews! They make my day! Here is the next part. I would have had it up this weekend, but my puppy was sick so I didn't have time to get online. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Connor says there's been no incursion yet, he's monitoring things until I get there. Everyone will meet you in the lot," Jess explained.

"I have all the equipment in the truck, so we won't lose any time getting there."

A few moments later they pulled up in front of the ARC, where the team was waiting to go. Jess hopped out and gave a small smile to Becker, and told the team to be safe before hurrying inside.

The mission was simple for once. Connor locked the anomaly before any creatures came through, and it was closed a short time later.

The team returned to the ARC, and headed towards the hub to turn in their black boxes.

"Hi," Jess greeted, smiling at everyone as she took their equipment.

They all smiled at her in return, and headed off to finish other work. Jess turned around, focusing back on the ADD. After a few seconds, she sensed someone behind her, and turned, surprised to see Becker still standing there.

"Becker?"

He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Jess looked at him, confused.

"I should go, do my reports," he muttered.

"Okay," Jess replied, trying not to look disappointed. "See you later."

Becker nodded, and walked away quickly. Jess watched him go, and resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. She instead turned back to her computers, and continued working out the issues.

Connor joined her awhile later, and they spent the rest of the afternoon getting everything back online.

She sat back after several hours, and stretched, yawning.

"You alright, Jess?"

"Fine, just getting tired. Long day."

"You should go home, get some rest. I know you're not supposed to over do it."

"It's okay. I need to wait for Abby anyways, I got a ride today."

"Right, from Becker," Connor said, grinning and winking.

Jess blushed, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up."

"I'll text Abby, ask her to come up so you can go."

"That's alright. She's busy. I have plenty of stuff to do here. I'm fine for now."

Connor looked at her skeptically, as if trying to decide if he should believe her.

"If I get too tired, I'll call a taxi."

"Okay." He nodded, and they continued their work. Connor kept glancing over at her, and eventually Jess sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine!"

"Sorry," He muttered, turning back to the ADD.

Jess felt bad for snapping at him and apologized. "Sorry. I know you're just being nice. I just don't like being treated like I'm going to die any moment."

"It's alright. I'll try to behave," he replied with a grin.

Jess was about to reply, when she heard her name being shouted.

"Miss Parker!"

They both turned to the balcony to look at Lester. "Yes?'

"Would you care to explain what you're doing here?"

"Uh, I work here?"

"Cute," he said, sarcastically. "I believe you are supposed to be taking it easy, not working all hours of the night."

"I'm fine, Lester."

"Go home, Miss Parker."

"But," she started, but was cut off.

"Now."

"I can't. I need to wait for Abby to give me a ride," she explained.

Lester stared at her for a moment, before returning to his office and closing the door. Jess and Connor looked at each other, confused, before going back to work.

A couple of minutes later, Jess jumped when she heard Becker call her name behind her.

"You have got to stop scaring me like that!"

"Sorry," he replied, but his face said he wasn't really.

"Hey, Action Man." Connor greeted with a grin, and then quickly returned to his work when Becker glared at him.

"What's up?" Jess questioned, pulling the focus off Connor.

"I'm here to give you a ride home."

"What? Why?"

"Lester's orders," Becker explained, glancing to their boss now looking at them smugly from his doorway.

"Seriously? You called Becker?"

Lester just waved his hand towards the door and went back into his office.

Jess growled in frustration before standing. "Fine. I'll go get my bag."

"I'll be waiting," Becker said, taking her seat.

Jess rolled her eyes and headed to the locker room. She gathered her things, and returned to the ADD. "Ready."

Becker walked silently to the lot with her. She caught him glancing at her, but he didn't say anything. Jess decided she could be patient, for awhile.

The car ride was uncomfortable. Jess sat quietly, unsure what to say after their interrupted talk earlier, and she thought Becker must be having the same problem.

Once they pulled up to the curb in front of her flat, she finally faced him. "Thanks, again."

"No problem." Becker replied with a small smile.

Jess smiled back, and then reached for the door handle. "Goodnight, Becker." She had one foot out the door when she felt his hand on her arm. She turned and looked at him expectantly. When he didn't say anything, she raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"I'm sorry, about earlier."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"I didn't mean to upset you at the restaurant."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have pushed. Like I said, just forget I said anything."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I can't just forget, Jess. I don't want to."

"I don't understand."

"Can we go upstairs, to talk?" Becker asked, clearly nervous.

"Um, sure. If you want." Jess got out of the car when he released her arm, and stood by the door waiting for him to join her.

Once they reached her flat, Jess kicked off her shoes and set her stuff down before heading towards the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" she called, pulling a bottle of water out of her fridge.

"Water's fine, thanks."

She headed to the living room, and found him standing near the window, looking outside. "Here you go," she said, handing him a bottle and moving to the couch. She sat, and gestured for him to join her.

"Becker?

He joined her on the couch after a few seconds, but remained silent.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I wanted to talk about earlier."

Jess nodded, trying to encourage him.

Becker closed his eyes for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts, and forced himself to continue. "I was really scared that you were going to die." He started.

Jess reached out and grabbed his hand. "But I didn't. See, alive and well," she said, entwining their fingers. "You saved me."

Becker looked down at their hands, lying on the couch between them. "I know. But it was still awful. It made me do a lot of thinking, about things that I really try to avoid. After what happened before, with the old team, I refused to get attached, let myself get too close. I didn't want to go through all that again."

"I understand," Jess said quietly, gently removing her hand from his. She looked down when he tightened his grip, refusing to let go. She glanced back up at him, confused.

"I tried so hard not to let myself feel for you, but I realized I was just kidding myself. When you nearly died, I realized how much I care for you."

"You do?" She questioned in surprise, trying not to sound too excited. "Really?"

"Yes," he replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her shock. "And, I'm tired of fighting. I don't want to waste any more time." He said, leaning closer to her.

Jess' eyes widened, as she realized what he was saying. "Are you sure?" She whispered.

Instead of answering, Becker closed the distance between them, pausing just before their lips met, to give her a chance to stop him if she wanted. Jess smiled, and he moved in the rest of the way.

He pressed his lips gently to hers, and couldn't help the grin when she let out a small whimper. He forced himself to pull away after a second, and couldn't hold back the laugh when he saw her pouting face.

Jess smacked his chest in mock hurt, before laughing with him. "So…" she started, not really sure what to say.

"So," he repeated, smirking at her.

She glared at him, and he simply raised an eyebrow in return. "You are so difficult," she said.

"I'm difficult?" He questioned, giving her a look of disbelief.

"Okay, fine, we both are," she conceded.

"Thank you," Becker replied with a chuckle.

"Anyways," Jess started, trying to maneuver the conversation to where she wanted. "Now what do we do?"

"I have an idea," he said, smirking down at her. Before she could question him, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers again.

"I like it," Jess replied once he pulled away. She smiled up at him and reached up thread her fingers through his hair and pulled him back for another kiss.

* * *

_Don't be mad! I had to cut it off here or the chapter would have gotten really long_. _I will have the next bit up in a day or two.  
As always, love hearing what you all think! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. This was the only place I could think to break it._  
_Hope you like it!_

* * *

Becker jumped up quickly when the door opened down the hall. Jess giggled at his reaction, and he gave her a sharp look that just made her laugh more.

A moment later, Abby and Connor walked into the room, surprised to see Becker there.

"Oh," Abby started. "Hope we aren't interrupting anything," she teased.

Becker glared at her, but she just crossed her arms and smirked back at him. "We wondered where you had disappeared to."

"Did something happen? Do I need to go back to the ARC?"

"No, everything is fine. We were just curious when you didn't come back," Abby answered, still grinning at him.

"I should go," he said suddenly, looking uncomfortable. "And let you get some rest," he said, looking down at Jess.

"Okay," Jess replied, unable to keep the smile off her face. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Becker called as he hurried to the door.

Abby ran over to the couch, taking Becker's spot. Connor sensed that girl talk would be coming up, so he headed for the kitchen to get some dinner.

"Well?" Abby questioned once they were alone. "What happened?"

Jess blushed, making Abby grin widely. "Come on! Details," Abby pleaded.

"He kissed me," Jess revealed, unable to hide her joy.

"That's great," Abby stated, hugging her friend. "About time he made a move."

"Abby!" Jess tried to sound upset, but just ended up giggling instead. "You're right. I didn't think he'd ever do anything," she admitted.

"Well I'm glad he did."

"Did what?"

They both looked up to see Connor standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Jess said immediately, blushing. "I should get to bed. Goodnight," she called as she hurried down the hall.

Connor gave a confused glance to Abby, but she just shrugged and smiled. "Becker finally made a move?" He guessed with a grin as he sat down.

"Yep," Abby revealed. "He moves about as fast as you do," she teased.

"Hey!" Connor said, glaring at her. "It's not like I was totally oblivious," he argued.

"True." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before pulling back. "I'm starved," she said, turning her attention to the food Connor had brought over.

They ate quickly before heading to bed, the busy day catching up to them.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Matt's office, confused when he called the team down, and shut the door behind them. He spoke quietly, revealing all of his secrets to the stunned group.

He explained that he had lied about everything, and told them all about his mission. Emily sat next to him, silently supporting him as he told them how New Dawn was going to destroy life as they knew it.

"Are you sure?" Connor questioned, not taking the news very well. His mentor was going to destroy the world with a machine he helped build. He dropped his eyes to the floor while Abby tried to comfort him.

Jess sat silently, trying to process what she had just heard. She couldn't speak; she was pretty sure she was in shock over the revelation.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by movement next to her. Becker stepped forward suddenly, punching Matt before anyone realized what was going to happen.

"Becker!" She yelled as Emily moved to help Matt up and Connor and Abby watched in stunned silence. She stepped forward to move between the two men in case there was more violence. "That's not going to solve anything."

Matt just stood there quietly for a moment, watching Becker. "Feel better now, Mate?'

Becker nodded, stepping back to sit down again. "A bit."

"Good." He sat back down next to Emily, and began outlining his plans for shutting down the machine.

Jess shook her head at their behavior, before forcing herself to pay attention to everything Matt was saying. He explained the plan for shutting down New Dawn, and saving the world.

"Um," Jess started, thinking of something nobody had mentioned yet. When they all turned to her, she continued. "Who's going to tell Lester?"

* * *

_Next one should be up in a day or two. I'm having some doubts about it now, so am going back and playing around with it a bit more. As always- please let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry it's another short one. __This kind of jumps around a bit because I think the last couple episodes were pretty awesome as they were, I just wanted some Jess/Becker moments in there. __I hope this isn't too awful or confusing... _  
_Hope you like it :)_

* * *

Jess cried out as the creature jumped at her, and Lester moved forward to protect her. She hit the ground as he shoved her back, taking her spot in front of the creature's claws.

Forcing herself to act as he collapsed, she reached for the dropped EMD, firing repeatedly until the predator dropped to the ground beside them. Tears poured down her face as she checked over her boss, seeing the blood rapidly stain his shirt.

Giving a fearful glance at the creature, Jess knew they wouldn't want to be near it when it awoke. She slung the strap of the weapon over her shoulder, and grabbed a hold of Lester under his arms, dragging him carefully out of the room. She apologized quietly as she moved, knowing he must be in a great deal of pain. Getting them settled in a corner of the hub, she held him in her lap, not knowing what else she could do. She took a few deep breaths, trying to assess their situation and figure out a plan of action.

They were cut off from the rest of the ARC by the predators, unable to get him any help. Remembering something, she reached down into her pocket, smiling when she found her phone. Sending off a quick text, she hoped it would reach it's destination and that help would arrive before it was too late.

* * *

"Jess," Becker called, feeling bad when she jumped at the sudden sound. She was standing by Lester's bed, watching his still form. "Sorry," he said when she turned. "You alright?"

She just nodded, looking back at Lester. "I called a medical team, they'll be here soon," she said after a few seconds.

Becker pulled her to him suddenly, wrapping her in his arms. "I thought I told you never to scare me like that again," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Sorry," she mumbled, snuggling against him for a moment. She forced herself to pull away, knowing he had to go. "Everyone is probably waiting."

Becker nodded, releasing her reluctantly. "We'll be back soon. Lock yourself in here, just in case" he added before turning for the door.

"Becker?" Jess called before he exited the room. He turned and looked at her. "Stay warm," she said, forcing a small smile.

Becker grinned before walking back across the room rapidly. He pulled her down for a deep kiss before turning to go again. "Bring you back some chocolate."

"Nothing with orange!" she called, laughing. She walked to the door, locking it, and watched through the window as he disappeared down the hall. Once he was out of sight, she sighed, hoping they would all return safely, before turning back to Lester.

She sat in silence until a medical team arrived, shuffling her out of the way while they worked.

"He's going to be fine," a medic said after working on him for almost an hour. He looked Jess over. "He lost a lot of blood, but the damage wasn't as bad as it looked. Let's get you taken care of now."

Jess gave him a puzzled look. "I'm fine."

"You're covered in blood," the medic argued.

Jess looked down, noticing for the first time the blood on her clothes and hands. "Oh. It's Lester's," she explained. "I should go get cleaned up," she said, leaving the room. Once she reached the locker room, Jess froze in front of a mirror, taking in her appearance.

Seeing all the blood, she started to shake, tears appearing as she replayed the days events in her mind.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Jess headed for her locker to get some supplies, and then the showers to get cleaned up. She returned to the medical bay to check on Lester before going to the ADD to wait for the team.

The power flickered back to life as she sat silently waiting, and she hoped that was a good sign.

The team appeared hours later, walking in together, laughing. Seeing the smiles on all their faces, she knew they had succeeded. She grinned as Becker approached, leading her down to medical so they could check on Lester and tell him the good news.

Halfway there, Becker grabbed her hand suddenly, pulling her into an empty corner and against him for a kiss. They broke apart when the need for air was too strong to ignore, and just held each other. A tech walking down the hall finally made them break apart, and they continued down to check on Lester.

Jess released his hand to run over to Lester when she saw him sitting in bed, arguing with a doctor. She threw her arms around him in joy before pulling back quickly when he jerked in pain.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're alright! You saved my life!"

Becker came to stand behind Jess, listening as she told everyone how Lester had jumped in front of the creature to save her.

Lester merely waved off her attention, saying he wanted to get out of there. Fed up with his pestering, a doctor went and got a cane and wheelchair, releasing the man.

Becker stepped behind it to push him back to the hub, ignoring the other man and his complaints that he could walk.

Rejoining the group, they all chatted for a moment, wondering what was going to happen next. As Lester's phone rang, Jess ran to get it, handing it off to their boss.

A few moments later, they were running out the door, news of a disappearing train dispelling their thoughts that anomalies would be gone forever.

* * *

_Hope you are still with me! Just one more chapter to go :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, here you go, the last chapter. Not really an in between since it takes place after the last episode, but I just wanted this extra bit for them. This chapter has some more romance, so hope it comes out alright. _  
_Hope you all enjoy it_

* * *

The team returned after recovering the passengers from the train, praying their hectic day was finally at an end. They met up with Jess in the hub, everyone exhausted but happy.

"We need to celebrate," Connor said suddenly, looking at the group. "Drinks?"

"I think we deserve some drinks," Matt agreed after a few seconds. Emily nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Abby nodded too, looking to Jess and Becker. "Guys?"

"I really should stay," Jess said. "There's still a lot of clean up to be done out there, and in here."

"Someone else can take over," Becker argued. He looked around the hub before his eyes fell on a back up coordinator. Everyone watched as the soldier crossed the room, talking briefly to the man and then heading back to the group. "Let's get out of here," he said, grinning.

"But what about Lester?" Jess said, still feeling bad about leaving her post.

"I'm fine, Miss Parker," he said, appearing in the doorway of his office. "I've secured transportation home, where I will enjoy a large glass of whiskey before sleeping for the next week. You all have the night off, now get out of here."

Everyone laughed, Becker grabbing Jess' hand to lead her away from the ADD. They headed for the car park, discussing where to go. Once by the vehicles, Matt laughed suddenly, startling everyone. "Guess we need to get Becker a new truck," he said.

When Jess looked at everyone, confused, Becker explained what had happened to his, glaring at Matt the entire time. She offered to drive him, following Matt and Emily and Connor and Abby in their vehicles.

They met up at a nearby pub, settling into a large booth at the back and ordering a round of drinks. They all sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying the chance to finally relax. Connor stood suddenly, clearing his throat to get the groups attention.

"We have an announcement to make," he declared with a grin.

"Now, Connor?" Abby questioned, blushing.

"Why not?" He asked back, barely holding back his excitement.

Seeing the joy on his face, she conceded. "Go ahead."

Connor grinned widely before speaking. "We're engaged!"

The team all cheered, giving their congratulations. Jess jumped up, hugging them both.

"That's wonderful. Oh, we need champagne," she stated. She ran to the bar and ordered a bottle.

The waitress brought it over a minute later along with several glasses. Everyone toasted the couple, who beamed and thanked them all.

"Jess?" Abby called over the noise of the bar. Once the coordinator looked over, she continued. "I'm going to need a maid of honor," she said with a grin.

Jess squealed with delight and jumped out of her seat to hug Abby again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'd love to! Thank you, Abby."

Abby nodded before turning to Emily. "Would you be my bridesmaid?"

"I'd be honored, thank you."

Connor cleared his throat and looked at the two other men at the table. "I don't really know how these things work, but I'd be honored to have you both stand up with me."

Becker and Matt looked at each other for a moment in surprise. Becker simply nodded, as Matt spoke.

"Someone's got to keep you out of trouble, mate" he teased.

"Thanks. Now, that's settled, let's drink," he called, raising his glass.

They drank and chatted for another hour, before the day began to catch up to them all.

"I think we'll call it a night," Matt stated, glancing to Emily for confirmation.

She nodded. "I agree." They congratulated Abby and Connor again, before tossing some money on the table and saying goodnight to everyone.

"You ready to go, Abby?" Connor asked. She nodded and they stood as well. "You coming too, Jess?"

"Oh, um, not yet. I'll finish my drink first," she answered. Then she remembered she had given Becker a ride. "If that's okay?"

"Fine with me." He gestured to his own half full glass.

"Okay, see you later," Abby called, hugging her friend again. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she whispered, glancing at Becker.

Jess blushed, and looked away. "Abby!"

Abby just laughed and walked away.

"What was that about?"

Jess blushed and focused on her drink. "Nothing," she muttered.

"Sure."

"She's just being a pain."

"Been spending too much time with Temple," he joked.

"Clearly."

They fell silent for a moment, enjoying their drinks.

"So," Becker started after a few minutes. "Why don't you want to go home?"

Jess looked at him in surprise for a moment, wondering how he figured her out. "They just got engaged, they deserve some time alone," she finally explained.

Becker nodded, before speaking. "You can't stay at the pub all night, Jess. You'll have to go home eventually."

"I was going to get a hotel room for the night."

"That's ridiculous, Jess."

Jess glared at him. "I'm not going to interrupt their evening, and as you stated, I'm not going to stay here all night. What would you have me do?"

"Come to my place," Becker blurted without thinking.

Jess stared at him in shock. "What?"

Becker cleared his throat and spoke quickly. "I have plenty of room, there's no reason you can't stay at my place. I'll sleep on the couch, you take my bed," he clarified.

Jess argued with herself for a moment, the idea of spending the night at Becker's exciting and a little scary. "I couldn't take your bed Becker," she said finally. "Your couch is fine."

"Jess, you're not sleeping on my couch."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes." Jess giggled suddenly at the silliness of their argument.

They both stood, Becker tossing some more money on the table. "You're not sleeping on the couch," he argued.

"Yes, I am."

They argued back and forth the entire ride back to his flat. "No, and that's final," Becker stated as he opened the door.

Jess forgot their argument for a moment as she looked around. "Nice place."

Becker simply nodded, heading to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water's fine, thanks." She headed to the living room and looked around. "Okay, there is no way I'm letting you sleep here, Becker. This couch is way too small for you."

"Jess, it's fine, really. Believe me; I've slept in worse places." He handed her a glass of water and sat down.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" she finally conceded.

"No."

"Fine. But when you wake up with a sore back, don't complain to me."

"I'll be fine. So, let me show you my room."

Jess blushed and looked away to try and hide it. She stood and followed Becker down the hall, trying to control the direction of her thoughts. She paused in the doorway as he walked across the room to turn on a light.

Becker turned slowly, trying to hide the emotions from his face. He was frustrated with himself for letting the idea of Jess in his bed bother him so much. "So, this is it."

"It's nice."

They stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to say, before Jess spoke again. "Oh, shoot."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in."

"You can borrow a shirt," he offered. He walked to his closet and pulled one out, handing it to her while grabbing something for himself to sleep in. "Here you go."

Jess took it with a smile, and then looked at him expectantly.

"Something wrong?"

"Privacy?" Jess said with a grin. "Unless you want to watch?" she teased, and then looked down, shocked at her boldness.

"Oh. Sorry! Uh, I'll just go get the couch ready." He turned and left the room hastily.

Jess changed, then went back to join Becker. She froze in the hall, staring at him. He'd removed his uniform, and was only wearing a pair of dark cotton pants. Feeling guilty for ogling him, Jess cleared her throat and entered the room.

Becker turned, and froze as he took in Jess, wearing nothing but his shirt. Feeling playful, Jess grinned and twirled, showing off her look. "You like it?"

Becker just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He sat on the couch and reached for his drink so he could look away from her and compose himself. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jess spoke again.

"Thanks, Becker. I'm glad I don't have to be alone," she said as she sat in a chair across from him. She was looking at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Becker got up, and sat beside her on the chair.

"Yes. It was just so scary, those creatures, Lester getting hurt," she said quietly. She smiled when he put an arm around her, and pulled her against him.

"You did great today, Jessica. And I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too," she said, then laughed lightly. "I mean, I'm happy you came back safe. All of you. I get so worried when you're out there."

"It's our job, Jess."

"I know, but I'll still worry about you every time you're out there doing it," she admitted.

"I know." He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

Jess smiled, looking up at him. Becker grinned, leaning back down to kiss her again, letting his hands move up to tangle in her hair, holding her against him. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Jess whimpered, and reached up to wrap her hands around his neck, holding him in place. Becker took the hint, and brought his arms down to wrap around her waist, pulling her tighter against him.

After several minutes, Becker forced himself to pull away, but didn't release his hold on her. Jess stared up at him, breathing heavily.

"I should have invited you over a long time ago," Becker said after several seconds, grinning down at her.

"Yes, you should have," Jess agreed, teasing him.

"Oh, shut up," he said, glaring at her.

"Make me," she challenged.

Becker grinned, and pulled her into another kiss. It quickly turned more passionate, and before he realized what was happening, Jess had somehow moved to his lap, and was straddling him as they embraced. She pulled back after several moments, and they both gasped for air. "Well, that was an effective way to silence me," she said with a giggle.

"I'll have to remember that for next time," Becker said with a smirk.

"Next time?" Jess questioned, not wanting to seem too eager and scare him away.

"You do want a next time, don't you?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous about pushing her too fast.

Jess couldn't help it, she laughed when she saw his face. "Really, Becker? Look at where I'm sitting. Why would you possibly be worried?"

Becker took in their position, and couldn't help but laugh as well. "Good point. Shutting up now." He pulled her back to him and kissed her lightly. He forced himself to pull away after only a few seconds.

"Becker?" Jess questioned as he suddenly halted their kissing.

"We should stop, Jess."

"What? Why?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "Because, if I don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to at all."

"Oh," Jess stated as she understood what he was saying. She paused for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened.

Becker sat still, breathing slowly and trying to get himself under control. He watched Jess, knowing she was deep in thought and not wanting to interrupt her. He was about to speak again when she beat him to it.

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Jess, we don't have-" he started, preparing to tell her he wasn't going to rush things. He was cut off by her pressing her mouth to his. He lost his train of thought as she ran her tongue along his lower lip and moaned.

She pulled away after a moment, and grinned at him. "I know. I want to, Becker, I want you."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop if they kept up much longer, and not wanting to.

"Take me to bed, Becker," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Becker chuckled, standing and carrying Jess to his room.

* * *

_Well, there you go. Hope you've all enjoyed my story. Thanks for sticking with me, and for all the great encouragement. _  
_I actually wrote another version of this chapter, but it would change the story to a definite M rating. I wanted to keep the rating, so I toned it down and cut out that part. I have that chapter saved, I'm debating posting it as a separate one shot.  
_

_Thank you all again!_


End file.
